Memory Lane
by Imperial-sama
Summary: Memory lane is sometimes a dark and twisted path, skewed by past conflicts. However, as China and Japan are about to find out, even the most twisted path can lead to light, so long as one looks toward the future. China/Japan.


**Here's yet another China/Japan story! **

**WARNING: Mentions of World War 2. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia. **

Memory Lane

"So you just keep all of this locked up here like it's no big deal?" Japan asked as he examined his boyfriend's storage closet.

"Well...er..yeah-aru. Out of sight out of mind, you know?" China replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. When Japan said that they should spend the day together, China thought it meant going outside to eat at a dining area or taking a walk along the beach or even looking at cute animals at the local shelter. He thought it would be something romantic.

Never in a million years would China have guessed his boyfriend meant cleaning around his house.

"Yao-san..." Japan said, his eyes piercing the other man's soul. Oh, he's using honor fics with him again.

He was either slightly disappointed or really angry. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

After a few months of dating the Japanese man, China did pick up on the meaning of many of his habits and gestures. Sure, his lover did use honor fics for most people out of duty and respect, but China knew that if Japan reverted from using a person's first name back to using the honor fics it was never a good sign.

"What-aru? It's just a bunch of stuff. It's centuries and centuries worth of different things! You can't expect me to fit all of this in my house!" China tried to defend himself.

"China-san..."

And now Japan was back to using his country name. China supposed he made a bad move when he chose to make excuses instead of admitting his hoarding habit. As China looked around the room, he silently admitted that it did look bad with cob weds lining the walls and a thick layer of dust covering the various boxes and objects in the room. Not even the floors were spared from the mess as various dust bunnies of all shapes and sizes were covering the ground. China even saw the wall paper was torn in some places, worn down by centuries coming and going. He couldn't even remember the last time he came into this room.

"What? Don't tell me you don't do the same thing!" China said, turning his attention away from the messy room for a moment.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but no, I do not hoard objects from centuries past." Japan said, crossing his arms and glaring at his boyfriend with a pointed look. "Honestly, how do you expect anyone to stay here when your house is so filthy?"

"My house isn't filthy-aru! It's just this room that's...less than clean..." China finished lamely. Japan only rolled his eyes as he picked up a nearby broom.

"As far as I'm concerned, China-san, this room is only a small fraction of the unclean areas of your house. My boss won't let me stay here with you if it's this filthy." he said.

"Oh come on-aru! You've stayed over without your boss's knowledge before and I'm sure he won't notice if you want to do it again." China said.

"Well, that was before he caught us just as we were about to lock lips after the world meeting." Japan replied, walking a little further into the room and using the broom to get a few cob webs from the ceiling. "Which, I will add, was your suggestion."

"Er..." China stammered, blushing from the memory. How was he supposed to know that Japan's boss kept a hawk's eye on his representative? Sighing in defeat, China began to move some boxes to the walls so he could clean the wooden floor.

"Now he wants you to take responsibility for your actions." Japan sighed, continuing to sweep up cobwebs.

"You know I have no problem marrying you-aru." China said, and it was true. He loved Japan and he knew for a fact that the other man loved him back. China didn't mind spending the rest of his life with the other man in the room and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

"I know, it's just that the courting ritual won't be that easy. You're over simplifying things again, Yao-san." Japan said, switching back to China's given human name.

'_That's a good sign.' _The Chinese man thought.

"How am I over simplifying things-aru?" China asked, moving a couple of more boxes to the wall to create more space.

"You're talking about the courting process like it's no big deal, which isn't the case. My boss will want to have dinner with you and interview you to see if he approves of you. You already have a few strikes against you."

"Is it because I'm another man?" China asked.

"One of the many reasons." Japan admitted.

"What other reasons are there?"

"The history of our countries." Japan said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well...uh..." China stammered, trying to think of a rebuttal. Even he couldn't deny that the history between him and Japan wasn't the best.

"We must overcome a lot of obstacles if we want this relationship to work." Japan muttered.

"I'm sure we can do it!" China said, picking up a rather expensive looking vase. "Love overcomes everything, right?"

China knew it sounded cheesy, but he sensed Japan's mood took a nose dive and he hated to see his boyfriend so sad.

"Perhaps." the Japanese man mused to himself. He didn't seem to confident in his boyfriend's words.

China wanted to change that.

_Wanted _was the key word in that sentence.

The Chinese man quickly whipped around, knocking over a box and said box landing right on his foot.

"OW! SHIT-ARU!" China cursed, catching Japan's attention as the other man rushed over to him and knelt down beside him as China crouched in pain.

"Yao-san, are you alright?" Japan asked, removing the box from his boyfriend's foot.

"No I'm not alright, I think that box crushed my foot." China hissed, nursing his sore foot. "What the hell was in that box anyway?" he asked, looking at the box's scattered contents on the floor.

"They're...paintings?" Japan said, picking up some of the papers lying on the floor. "Oh wait, they're journal entries."

China's eyes widened. Oh no.

"Er...Kiku-aru, please give those back!" China said, trying to reach for the papers in the other man's grasp. Unfortunately for him, Japan only shifted to the side, making China's efforts fruitless.

"Dear Journal," Japan began to read. "Today I found a child in the bamboo forest. He's such a cute little guy, but he's very rude! He calls himself Japan, the land of the rising sun and he called me China the land where the sun sets." he began to translate.

China knew it was a mistake to teach him Chinese.

"Kiku-aru, I really need those papers back!" China tried again, silently cursing when Kiku stood up and continued reading.

"Even with his rude behavior though, I have decided to take him under my wing as a little brother. He is a new country after all. It would be wrong of me to leave him to fend for himself. I'm so excited to raise another nation! I'll teach him some manners." Japan read.

"I was not a rude child, Yao." he said, moving on to another entry.

"Oh yes you were-aru. But my teachings taught you some manners." China said, wincing slightly as he stood up. Japan only rolled his eyes before reading again.

"Japan is learning very quickly. I've already taught him the basics of the Chinese writing system and he's already picked it up just fine! I'm so glad to have such a smart little brother. He also seems to have taken to Chinese cuisine pretty well too. I haven't heard any complaints about my cooking, but then again, who could complain about my food?" Japan translated, quirking an eyebrow at China, who stood a foot away from him.

"You're so arrogant sometimes." Japan teased.

"Tch. No I'm not. _I _am the most down to earth person in the world-aru." China protested.

"These journal entries don't reflect that quality so far." Japan replied, dodging China's attempt at another grab. Then Japan continued to read.

"But there is one thing that's a little unsettling about him...his face. He keeps the same face everywhere he goes. It's a little weird. Does Japan only know how to make one facial expression? I hope he's not emotionally challenged." he read.

"I do not have only one facial expression." Japan huffed as he looked at another entry.

"Yeah, I know that now-aru." China replied.

"Today Japan was scribbling some weird symbols on every piece of paper I gave him. They weren't from my language though. When I asked him about the weird symbols he said he was constructing his own writing system, but I don't understand. Why does he need his own language when he can just use mine?" Japan's face fell as he read.

That wasn't good.

"Kiku, I really really need those back now!" China made another attempt to snatch the papers, his attempt fruitless once again as Kiku dodged and continued to read.

"I've noticed that Japan doesn't like to be called my little brother anymore. Every time I call him by that term, he winces or cringes as though I've hit him. Did I do something wrong? Have I accidentally hurt him with my words? I'm not sure what I did wrong, but maybe if I talk to him I can fix it."

Kiku stayed silent before he read another page.

"Japan said that everything was fine. I made sure to call him by his country name when I spoke to him. Perhaps the word 'brother' brings up bad memories for him? But if that was the case, why didn't he protest when I called him my little brother before? I'm not sure what's going on inside of his head. I'm never sure what he's thinking. He's really complicated, like an intricate puzzle no one has ever solved before. I wish I could understand him." Japan read.

"I spent more time observing Japan today and it doesn't seem like he's changed too much. He still does the same morning rituals and he still keeps his healthy diet. He still has the stoic expression he kept through most of his childhood. On the outside, he looks fine, but I can tell there's something wrong with him. Ugh, I was never good at this emotional stuff. I always had to use someone else's counsel to understand things like these. I'm not sure who I would turn to now though, perhaps a fortune teller or one of the counsel men? I would give anyone all of the precious jewels in my possession, if they could tell me what's making my dear Japan upset." he continued to read, not noticing his boyfriend's cringe.

"Was I...really that distant?" the Japanese man mumbled, looking at another entry.

China didn't know what to say in reply, so he stayed silent.

"I messed up. I'm not sure what I messed up on, but I must have made some huge irreversible blunder at some point. I must have made a huge mistake somewhere to make Japan hate me so much. He said he wanted his independence today." Japan swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Kiku, please give those back, those are very personal to me." China said, reaching out a hand. Japan either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him as he continued to read.

"He didn't even give a heart felt good bye or anything. Japan just gave me a formal declaration devoid of emotion and walked away. I debated going after him, but I decided not to. Why go after a person who despises you? Perhaps this is best. He's smart and I'm sure he'll become a great and powerful country, even if he forgets the person who raised him. Who knows? Perhaps we'll even become allies at some point. We can trade and develop diplomatic relations and then maybe he won't _hate me anymore_." he whispered the last part, his grip on the papers tightening.

"Kiku-"

"I never hated you." Japan interrupted. "Why would you ever think I hated you?"

"Kiku let's not-"

"_Why did you think I hated you?" _

"I guess I misinterpreted your body language? You always looked so distant when you were with me and you didn't like to be called my little brother anymore and I thought I did something wrong." China said, the whole situation they were in making him feel extremely awkward. He never was good at emotional stuff.

Japan only stayed silent as he switched to another paper. Only this paper seemed to be in better condition than the others. the paper wasn't as worn as the pieces that came before it, and it was crumpled, but it was lighter than the yellowing pages Japan read before it.

"I think I've messed up again, but at least this time I know what it is. Or at least I think I do. Lately I can't stop thinking about that day all those years ago when Japan left. Hell, I can't stop thinking about Japan period. The years have been good to him and he doesn't look a day over twenty five or so, but I guess that makes sense since we're countries and therefore immortal. His economy has also developed nicely and he's been successful in his endeavors. He seems to hang around with Germany and Italy a lot and while I can't say I approve one hundred percent because I don't know Germany and Italy too well, I do know that Japan is happy with them and I do approve of that. I've actually seen him smile a little more, and I feel happy to have seen his smile. I just wished it was directed toward me instead of Italy or Germany or even America. I've also noticed more things about him, like the graceful way he walks or how straight he sits and even the way he smells. He smells really good." Japan paused, looking at his boyfriend with a strange look on his face.

"Why were you smelling me, Yao?" he asked.

"Uh...well, when you were next to me I couldn't help but smell your natural scent and I uh..." China replied.

"I...don't think I want to know." Japan said before directing his attention toward the paper as he continued to read.

"I've also gotten a little jealous when the other allies talk to him. I know it's weird and I really don't have any right to stake a claim on him or anything, but I can't help what I feel. At first I thought it was brotherly instinct come to kick in again even after all of these years, but I talked to Russia about it and he said that I was in love with Japan." Japan paused, looking up at his boyfriend once again.

"You went to _Russia _of all people for advice on this?" he asked.

"Er...yes? He was the only one I could trust not to tell other people about my situation." China replied, shrugging.

"So that was probably why he kept staring at me." Japan mused.

"Wait he what?" China asked before Japan started to read again.

"I've also talked to three separate fortune tellers and they've all said the exact same thing. Well, minus the Japan thing because they don't know Kiku is the human personification of a country but still. I've even looked up these things I've been feeling on the internet and they have also confirmed what everyone else has said. So, I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with Kiku Honda. I guess since he doesn't consider me his brother anymore, I am just as eligible to make a move on him as anyone else. But how? I can't just tell Japan I love him. That's just stupid. In order to get a beautiful person like him to even _consider_ dating me, I must do something unexpected but romantic! But what? Maybe I should look at Japanese courting rituals. Japan once told me about something called the tea ceremony. I have the ceremony in my country as well, but in Japan the symbolism is probably different. Or maybe I can give him a cute puppy and ask him to accept my affections? Japan has always liked cute things. I like cute things. We have plenty in common already! Besides, I'm much better for Japan than any of the other countries. We kinda have similar values. Maybe if I just kiss him he'll accept my affections! That's romantic and unexpected! Wait. No. That's not romantic. What if he doesn't want my advances? Shit. No, bad plan. Why is this so hard?"

Japan cracked a small smile, hiding his mouth with his right hand in an attempt to stifle his laughter. Taking advantage of the opportunity, China quickly leapt forward and snatched the papers from the other man's grip.

"Ha!" China said.

At China's exclamation, Japan let out a few soft giggles.

"You thought the tea ceremony was a romantic ritual?" Japan asked.

"Er...yes?"

"Yao, you're so silly. The tea ceremony is a ritualized way of making green tea. It's not really a courting ritual." Japan said, pulling his hand away from his face and smiling.

"Now that's what I like to see!" China said, looking at his boyfriend's smile. "I'm glad you're happy again."

"You're so strange." Japan said. "It's to imagine that we ever...fought."

Japan's voice trailed off as he remembered the entries from earlier. The ones that brought back horrible memories of the war and their past conflicts.

As if sensing the emotional pain his boyfriend was in, China stepped forward and placed a hand on Japan's shoulder.

"Hey. I promise that the new memories we make together will be more pleasant than the old ones." he said, hoping he sounded comforting. He let out a sigh of relief as Kiku smiled once more.

"You talk as though we're already married."

"Well, we might be someday! I just need to get the approval of your boss-aru!"

"And to do that, we need to clean this room."

"I...was hoping you would forget about that-aru."

"Not a chance, Yao. Now let's get back to work! I'm sure that if we start now we can get done by six!"

China only sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Oh yes, he would make plenty of beautiful memories with this man.

**Anyway, that's the end of that story! Also, if I got the meaning of the tea ceremony wrong, please correct me! I did some research on Google, and I didn't find anything saying the tea ceremony was a romantic ritual, but then again, Google could be wrong. **

**Any feedback is appreciated and I'll see you all in the next story!**


End file.
